


Everyday

by wakuseiloop



Series: That one AU where Sakyo has 8 kids And More [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakuseiloop/pseuds/wakuseiloop
Summary: In which Azuma and Homare, roommates, end up adopting a child that shows up asleep at their doorstep one day.





	Everyday

“Homare?” Azuma’s voice is a little louder than usual from the entrance of the small apartment. Homare looks away from his notes, follows Azuma’s voice with his eyes until he finds him. Azuma smiles at him, door half-open and not coming in yet. Homare scribbles, smiles proudly to himself, turns back at Azuma.

 

“Are you not closing the door behind you?” He lets out, and Azuma laughs, runs a hand through long hair before speaking up.

“I’d love to, but”

“But?” Homare cocks an eyebrow.

“There’s a child” Homare stares in silence, then drops his pen and stands up. He doesn’t say anything, and Azuma waits for him before opening the door completely behind him.

 

A child, indeed. He looked small, fluffy white hair framing a pale face, only visible eye closed in deep slumber. The child stirs, seems to get into a slightly more comfortable even if not too different position, keeps sleeping. Homare looks at Azuma, then back at the kid, for once is stuck searching for words. Azuma laughs softly.

 

“I tried waking him up, but” Homare kneels next to the kid, Azuma follows suit.

“I take he wouldn’t wake up?” Azuma laughs, of course, he was still asleep, after all. “Goodness, what a heavy sleeper” He continues, places a hand against the kid’s shoulder to shake him a little too strongly. The kid makes a quiet noise in his sleep, moves his hands to push Homare away weakly. Azuma smiles, finishes pushing Homare away, lightly taps the kid’s forehead.

 

And then the kid disappears.

 

Or, in better words, moves at a speed that shouldn’t be humanly possible, and then he’s standing behind Azuma and wide awake. Azuma turns to look at him, startled but at least glad the kid was alive. Homare jumps to his feet, looks at the kid in fascination. Azuma speaks up before he can say anything else, though, knowing full well Homare could scare the kid off.

 

“Hey” he waves weakly, and the kid seems to calm down, tense shoulders falling and his only visible eye going from sharp attention to sleepy in a second. The kid keeps quiet, so Azuma turns his body to talk to him more comfortably. “Your family?” The child blinks, seems to be thinking hard about his answer before looking away and replying.

“I don’t remember” he has a soft voice, not a hint of fear or confusion in it, almost as if unfeeling. Homare looks surprised, but stays quiet before running a hand over Azuma’s head awkwardly and walking back in. Azuma smiles at him, turns back to the kid in worry.

“Nothing at all?” The kid shakes his head softly, blinks and stifles a yawn. “Should we go to the police statio-”

“No” the kid cuts him off, weak desperation and fear in that single word. Azuma just looks at him, waits. The kid bites his lip, looks at Azuma, then looks away and continues “Please don’t…” Azuma sighs quietly, reaches out to run a hand through his hair.

“Alright” he smiles, and the kid smiles back in relief. “But I can’t just leave you here by yourself” The kid nods slowly. “Do you remember anywhere” he stops, searches for words while holding one of his hands “anywhere you could return to?”

“No…” quiet, accompanied by a shake of his head, Azuma frowns.

“Nothing?” another shake of his head, the hand he’s holding tightens his grip on Azuma. He holds his hand back tenderly, raises his other hand to run it through his hair again.

 

Homare would appreciate the company, he guesses.

 

“Would you like to stay?” The kid’s eyes (or eye, he can only see one) seem to light up, and he nods with a smile that barely reaches his lips but that Azuma feels anyway. “Until you remember” he continues, all he gets as reply is a nod, grip on his hand tightening. Azuma stands up, doesn’t let go of the kid and pulls him into the apartment.

 

He closes the door behind him, is met with Homare sitting at the table smiling at himself. He writes something down proudly, is about to say something when he spots Azuma behind him. Azuma smiles, the kid hides.

 

“Welcome back, I was pondering about what to write next and-” he stops, looks at the kid “This is somehow” a pause“ bewildering. What might’ve happened while I wasn’t there?” Wordy as usual, it warms Azuma’s heart.

“He’s staying” a pause “for some time” He waits for a reply, watches Homare’s face twist until it settles for a smile.

“The joy of parenting, a new experience, an amnesiac youth” He stops, seems to light up as he looks at them “Ah, the inspiration’s coming to me, I could write a poem right about now” He clears his throat, the kid says something that sounds like ‘loud’, Azuma laughs.

 

He can get used to this.

 

\----

 

If you told Azuma that he’d spend half his waking hours as an adult trying to make a kid eat anything, he probably wouldn’t have believed you. But there he was, struggling over what to prepare to maybe get the kid to eat before he fainted. He had eaten a couple of times since he arrived, but he had never finished the plate, and had seemingly never liked the food. Azuma sighs, he knows he’s not the best at cooking, but is he that bad?

 

He turns away from the fridge with a sigh, looks at the living room to see Hisoka asleep on the couch, blanket pulled up tightly around him and breathing steady. It was still the middle of the day, Homare out somewhere, Azuma waiting for his work shift to start, Hisoka asleep.

 

He didn’t go to school, he didn’t eat, he was always sleeping, he had amnesia, and, to top it off, he was nowhere to be found on public records.

 

Had they, perhaps, taken in a ghost of some sort?

 

Azuma laughs at the thought, pushes it away as he goes to sit on the couch where Hisoka’s sleeping. The kid’s small, everything about him looking soft and weak even if something told Azuma he wasn’t. He didn’t remember his age either, only remembering his name by some weird twist of fate that left in his head. He had no documents, papers, nothing, he had nothing. Azuma runs a hand through his hair, smiles when he sees him open his eyes and move closer to him. It must’ve been lonely, he guesses, not knowing where you come from or even who you are. It must’ve been scary, too, but then, Hisoka had showed no sign of this, hadn’t shown to be scared, anything.

 

That, too, was scary.

 

“Azuma” Azuma looks down at him, replies with a smile and a quiet noise. Hisoka seems to think his next words over, frowning even in his half-asleep state. “I’m hungry” he sounds a little confused, but even so it fills Azuma with relief.

“What do you want to eat?” Hisoka thinks it over, and over, and over, then shakes his head with a quiet sigh.

“I don’t know” he sits up, moves so his head is leaning on Azuma’s shoulder, yawns. “Something soft” almost unintelligible, quiet as he falls back asleep against Azuma. Azuma pats his head, waits until he’s fast asleep  before softly pushing him away so he can stand up and walk towards the small kitchen.

 

“Something soft…” he wonders to himself, looks through the fridge and drawers and everywhere to try and figure out what ‘something soft’ could be. There’s not much, he realizes, it’s probably about time one of them went shopping for food before they ran out and had to rely on take-out. He checks the time on his phone, he can make it in time for work if the shopping doesn’t take too long, that’s good.

 

\----

 

Hisoka is surprisingly easy to get out of the house, calmly following Azuma despite sleepy complaining. He seems to fall asleep while walking a few times, though, and that’s more than a little worrying and exhausting. Even so, they make it to the nearby store together, and Mikage never lets go of his hand.  More than one person stops them on the way, people Azuma knows from either work (a little uncomfortable) or from the neighbourhood, from Homare, everywhere.They all ask him if the child is his brother, his cousin, something, but Azuma just waves them away with a laugh and a tug of Hisoka’s hand.

 

When they’re at the store, Hisoka looks up at him and holds his hand tightly. Azuma looks at him, holds his hand back to prompt him to keep talking.

 

“Do you have a family?” Unexpected, Azuma laughs in surprise.

“Why-” Mikage tugs his hand hard, gets closer to hug him as best as he can. Azuma inhales sharply.

“You looked hurt” he doesn’t say any further, instead pulls away enough to look up at Azuma but not enough to stop hugging him. Azuma gives him a weak smile, the kid’s too sharp.

“It’s nothing” He doesn’t say further, and Hisoka doesn’t ask further, leaves his mouth hanging in a small ‘a’ before turning to look around the place. His hand is still on Azuma’s, warm and real and letting him breathe again.

 

‘Maybe I do now’ but he leaves it at the back of his throat, floating and lost in endless thoughts.

 

\----

 

They get back home a little later than Azuma had planned, but early enough anyway. ‘Something soft’ had turned out to be a mountain of marshmallows, and nothing else. Azuma doesn’t know much about children, or about raising them, but he’s almost sure only marshmallows aren’t a good diet. Hisoka seems happy, thought, bag in his small hands as he eats them while sitting on the couch. He’s finally wearing different clothes, Azuma having realized the kid had nothing to wear except what was at their house, everything was too big, evidently, both Homare and Azuma being a little tall.

 

Azuma smiles as he picks up his phone, goes towards the couch and sits down, lets Mikage put his head on his lap and drift off to sleep faster than Azuma had ever been able to. He absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair, feels himself dozing off too.

 

What a pleasant surprise, he muses, eyelids closing and hand resting on Hisoka’s hair.

 

He wakes up to the sound of the door opening, eyelids heavy as he opens his eyes to look at Homare walking in. It’s already dark outside, and with little regret he realizes he won’t make it to work tonight. Hisoka doesn’t move, instead clutches Azuma’s clothes with a quiet whine.

 

“Loud…” Muffled against his clothes, Azuma plays with his hair as he looks at Homare. Homare closes the door, loudly calls out an “I’m home”

“Welcome home” replies Azuma, head leaning against the couch and Hisoka curling up even more against him. Homare smiles at him, awkward but there, walks over to turn on the lights. Hisoka visibly hisses, looks up at Homare with angry eyes and a pout. Azuma laughs, pats his head and pushes him down to sleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmlep idk i might write more butfor now have this
> 
> feel free to hit me up att @kisekindication


End file.
